Angel chez les Vampires
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et nomme Jamieson Potter comme le survivant . Dès lors, Dorea Potter devient quasiment inexistante aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à son septième anniversaire où un évènement la conduit loin de sa famille. Harry/fille. Couple HP/JH/SC
1. Chapter 1 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _Un Ange parmi les Vampires_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossover d'Harry Potter & Twilight._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et celui de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et nomme Jamieson Potter comme « le survivant ». Dès lors, Dorea Potter devient quasiment inexistante aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à son septième anniversaire où un événement la conduit loin de sa famille. Harry/fille. Couple HP/JH/SC_

 _ **Attention**_ _: Pour le bien de mon histoire, l'histoire de Twilight est avancée d'environ 10 ans. Donc Bella est née en 1976, transformé en 1994 et Renesmée est née en 1995 et les Cullen arrivent à Poudlard en 1996. Jasper et Alice ne sont et n'ont jamais été ensemble._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1. Adieux Dorea_

 _._

 _._

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Dorea avait compris qu'elle n'existait pas à leurs yeux, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela soit à ce point. Alors que la journée avait si bien commencé pour les Potter, elle avait fini en frayeur pour trois d'entre eux et en fin pour le dernier. En cette si belle journée d'été, un vent glacial venait d'étreindre le cœur d'une enfant oubliée à la mort.

Le 1er Août 1987, James et Lily Potter avait décidé d'emmenés leurs enfants pour un pique-nique en forêt afin de fêté l'anniversaire de Jamieson, oubliant une fois de plus qu'il s'agissait aussi de celui de sa jumelle Dorea. Une fois encore, la petite Dorea ne s'en formalisa pas, après toutes ces années, elle était habituée à n'être qu'une étrangère pour sa propre famille et son entourage.

La fillette enfila son blouson trop petit et démodé et ses basket troué, elle cacha ses longs cheveux noirs sous sa casquette, la faisant ressembler à un garçon. Les habits qu'elle portait était toujours les vielles affaires de son frère, n'en aillant jamais à elle. Dorea ne se souvenait même pas avoir un jour porter des affaires autres qu'aillant appartenu à Jamie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi pouvait ressembler une robe de petite fille, n'en aillant jamais porter, mais en aillant vu sur d'autre petite fille.

Elle courut hors de la maison et monta dans la voiture sans même un regard de la part de sa famille à son égard. Sa mère, d'origine née moldue, avait absolument tenue à ce que la famille connaisse et vive dans les deux mondes. Sorcier et moldu. Après une heure de route où son frère avait encore une fois accaparé l'attention de ses parents, ils arrivèrent enfin à la forêt.

Ils prirent le temps de se promener, puis déjeunèrent, puis reprirent la promenade. L'après-midi était bien entamé, quand les choses commencèrent à dérapé. Un groupe de trois vampires attaquèrent la famille de sorcier. James et Lily les repoussèrent et s'enfuirent en transplanant avec Jamieson. Dorea qui était un peu à l'écart écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que ses parents l'avaient oublié en pleine forêt et à la merci de vampires assoiffés.

La gamine posa ses yeux émeraudes autour d'elle et poussa un crie quand les vampires la remarquèrent, elle se mit à courir pour les fuir, mais que pouvait faire une enfant de sept ans contre des êtres naturellement modifiés pour être les prédateurs les plus rapides de la planète ?

L'un des vampires l'attrapa, la souleva et la plaqua contre un arbre. Il plongea alors ses crocs dans la gorge de l'enfant et s'abreuva de son sang. Dorea sous la douleur et sentant la vie la quitté, appela sa magie à l'aide. Une puissante vague d'énergie sortie de son corps et frappa les trois vampires les envoyant volés au loin.

Blessé et désorienté, elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleur. Après plusieurs minutes, Dorea remarqua enfin qu'aucuns de ses attaquants ne se relevaient et pour cause car s'en le savoir, sa magie avait tué les vampires ne laissant que des cadavres.

Si à cet instant ses parents avaient été là, où même encore un membre de l'entourage des Potter, il aurait compris l'erreur monumental de Dumbledore. Car seul un être extrêmement puissant, aurait pu faire un tel exploit.

Dorea replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se balança, les yeux dans le vide. Elle revoyait dans sa tête l'attaque et le départ de sa famille qui l'abandonnait seul et sans défense face à une mort certaine.

Tout à coup, elle poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol, le venin s'infiltrant dans ses veines, la brûlait de l'intérieur. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, et où sa magie se battait contre le venin, elle ressentit comme une explosion à l'intérieur de son corps et enfin la douleur s'estompa.

Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba et Dorea ne vit toujours pas ses parents. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La tête dans ses bras et à bout de force, elle finit par s'endormir dans la chaleur de la nuit.

.

.

Démétri, Félix et Heidi, faisaient partis de la garde Volturi. Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs. Ils étaient préparés à tout, mais pas à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir lors de cette traque. Voilà une semaine qu'ils traquaient des nouveaux née renégats et avaient finalement réussit à les retrouvés. Les renégats étaient morts, littéralement et tout près d'eux reposait le corps d'un petit humain.

Heidi s'approcha doucement de l'enfant pour constater qu'il était encore en vie, mais qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une petite fille.

 **« Ils sont mort. Tous les trois. »** Déclara l'exécuteur du nom de Félix.

 **« La gamine et vivante. »**

 **« C'est impossible. »** Répondit le dénommer Démétri. **« Elle devrait être morte ! Elle a été mordue ! »**

 **« Je sais. Elle est brûlante et son cœur ne bat pratiquement plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais la gamine se transforme, mais elle ne réagit pas normalement au venin. »**

 **« Tue-la. Tu connais les règles, il faut la tuer. »** Félix s'avança pour mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant, mais se stoppa quand il fut près d'elle. Son instinct lui criant de protéger la gamine.

 **« Non ! »** Cria sa collègue en s'interposant. **« On la ramène à Volterra. Aro, Caïus et Marcus décideront de son sort. »**

Les deux autres vampires acquiescèrent. Heidi se pencha et délicatement, prit la petite dans ses bras. L'enfant étaient brûlante et devait de toute urgence être soigner. La soldate partie à toute vitesse à travers la forêt laissant le soin aux deux autres gardes de brûler les corps des renégats.

Serrant la petite contre elle, elle pria, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour que l'enfant s'en sorte.

.

.

Cela faisait dix mois que Dorea était à Volterra. Elle s'était réveillé au bout de neuf jours de sommeil. Elle avait alors appris sa condition particulière suite à la morsure, mais aussi, elle avait appris de Démétri, qui était rester en arrière afin de voir qui chercherait la gamine, que ses parents avaient mis deux jours avant de se rendre comptent de leur oubli et de revenir la chercher.

Et une fois sur place, ils avaient conclu, sans vraiment avoir l'air affecté, de la mort de leur enfant. Ils étaient repartis sans même chercher le corps de leur propre fille. Démétri avait traqué et retrouvé les parents et même pour un vampire, il avait été effarer de l'attitude des Potter.

James et Lily n'avaient même pas l'air affecté par la disparition de Dorea, pire encore, elle n'avait même pas eu le droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom. Un simple cercueil de bois vide et une toute petite et simple pierre tombale dans un cimetière quelconque, avec pour simple inscription son nom, sa date de naissance et sa date de mort.

La pauvre enfant n'avait même pas eu le droit d'être enterrer dans le cimetière familial des Potter et l'enterrement s'était fait avec pour seul présence celle du gardien du cimetière qui la mettait en terre.

Démétri était considérer comme l'un des vampires les plus horribles de Volterra, pourtant en se rendant compte de ce qu'avait dû être la vie de la gamine, le vampire en fût profondément touché et il le fût encore plus, quand il vit la réaction de la gamine.

Après le réveille de Dorea, les Rois avaient conclu qu'il y avait bien eu transformation, mais qu'elle n'avait pas été total. Dorea s'était réveillé en étant à la fois humaine et à la fois vampire. Aro avait été tellement impressionner qu'il eût décidé de la garder en vie et de voir son évolution.

A l'annonce de sa mort et de son enterrement par ses parents, Dorea avait simplement hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de cette famille et n'en ferait de toute manière jamais partie.

Aro avait vu dans son esprit sa vie avant d'être mordu et il en avait fait part à ses frères, tous trois avaient alors prit une décision et avait fait de la petite Dorea leur héritière.

Trois mois plus tard, les trois frères la mordaient en même temps afin de la déclarer comme leur Child et héritière. Ce que Athenodora, épouse de Caïus et Sulpicia épouse d'Aro avaient plus qu'appréciés.

Avait alors débuter un duel entre les deux épouses afin de trouver le nom parfait pour leur petite héritière. Dora souhaitait l'appeler Eve et Cia voulait quant à elle l'appeler Ange. C'est Marcus qui mit fin au débat et trancha en la nommant Evangel.

Cinq mois après son réveil, Evangel, plus souvent appeler Angel par rapport à sa ressemblance à un ange selon sa nouvelle famille et les gardes Volturi, eut la surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdue ses pouvoirs et qu'ils étaient même plus puissants et plus sous contrôle qu'avant sa transformation.

Elle continuait aussi de grandir, son cœur battait encore et le sang coulait toujours dans ses veines. Excepté si elle le montrait, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était à moitié vampire. Elle se nourrissait à la fois de nourriture humaine, mais aussi de sang et à la plus grande satisfaction de sa nouvelle famille, ses yeux avaient gardé leurs magnifiques couleurs émeraudes.

Les trois Rois et leurs épouses étaient devenus ses pères et ses mères et les gardes les plus proches ses oncles et ses tantes. Angel était devenu très proche des jumeaux Alec et Jane, d'aussi loin qu'Angel se souvenait, les jumeaux étaient ses premiers amis et les deux vampires de l'apparence de quinze ans, étaient très protecteur envers la nouvelle protéger des Volturi.

Après les mois, les années passèrent et Evangel devenait plus épanouit, plus puissante et plus craint. Elle n'était pas cruelle, mais quiconque s'en prenait à sa famille, le regrettait amèrement. Evangel était connue comme la fille des Rois, mais nul ne connaissait son visage, nul ne savait qui elle était. Les Volturi la gardaient jalousement à l'intérieure du château de Volterra.

Et vint le jour, lorsqu'elle eut seize ans, où ses pères acceptèrent enfin de la laisser quitter Volterra. Effectivement, Aro était connu comme un collectionneur et il existait des dons qu'il souhaitait acquérir et quoi de mieux que le don de son petit ange pour obtenir l'objet de son désir.

Evangel avait développer le don de copié les pouvoirs des autres grâce à un simple contacte de peau à peau. Don inconnue de tous évidemment. Elle était donc envoyée dans l'État de Washington, à Forks, afin de rencontrer une famille de vampire végétarien, les Cullen composés de neuf membres, dont une hybride humaine/vampire.

Cette visite avait deux buts : le premier, de copié les pouvoirs des Cullen, à leurs insu, et le second, de vérifiés l'adaptation de l'hybride.

Angel posa son regard vers l'extérieur, l'avion privé des Volturi se posait à l'aéroport de Seattle, où des voitures les attendaient pour les emmener, elle et ses gardes, à Forks.


	2. Chapter 2 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _Angel chez les Vampires_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossover d'Harry Potter & Twilight._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et celui de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et nomme Jamieson Potter comme « le survivant ». Dès lors, Dorea Potter devient quasiment inexistante aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à son septième anniversaire où un événement la conduit loin de sa famille. Harry/fille. Couple HP/JH/SC_

 _ **Attention**_ _: Pour le bien de mon histoire, l'histoire de Twilight est avancée d'environ 10 ans. Donc Bella est née en 1976, transformé en 1994 et Renesmée est née en 1995 et les Cullen arrivent à Poudlard en 1996. Jasper et Alice ne sont et n'ont jamais été ensemble._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 2. 1_ _ère_ _Rencontre, 1_ _ère_ _Impression_

 _._

 _._

Angel sourit en posant un regard sur la pièce. Heidi avait loué un chalet à dix minutes de Forks. Ils n'étaient là que depuis la veille, mais déjà Evangel si sentait bien. Démétri entra dans la chambre et sourit à sa petite protéger en la voyant assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 **« Fait gaffe à toi. »** Furent les seuls mots que l'héritière Volturi entendit avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Elle tomba du troisième étage et atterrit prestement au sol et s'élança vers la forêt. Elle courait, sentant le vent sur son visage, elle se sentait libre. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un long moment et s'assit au bord d'une petite rivière qui traversait la forêt. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle laissa le temps s'écouler, écoutant les bruits environnant. Un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna sur une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année, accompagnée d'un immense Loup brun. Angel se leva doucement, secoua délicatement sa longue robe, puis se tourna vers la fillette.

 **« Bonjour, tu dois être Renesmée ? »** Le loup se mit à grogner, mais la fillette posa sa main sur son encolure et le loup se calma, faisant rire Angel. **« Et toi, tu dois être Jacob ? »** Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux ambré du loup méfiant. **« Je ne suis pas une ennemie loup. Je m'appelle Evangel Volturi. J'ai été envoyer afin de vérifier l'état de la petite hybride et de vérifier si elle s'acclimate correctement et bien sûr, je suis disposé à prendre des mesures et si tu es d'accord petite Renesmée, je peux t'apprendre beaucoup de chose. »**

Angel attendait patiemment leurs réactions qui ne tarda pas à venir. La petite s'approcha suivit de son compagnon.

 **« Tu n'es pas humaine. »** Avança Renesmée.

 **« Non. »**

 **« Qu'es-tu ? »**

Angel s'agenouilla devant la petite hybride et lui sourit.

 **« Veux-tu que je te montre mon histoire ? »**

Renesmée acquiesça et prit la main qu'Angel lui tendait. Aussitôt, elle vit des images se former autours d'eux. Elle vit la vie d'Evangel. Sa naissance, sa vie parmi les Potter, la sortie en forêt, l'attaque, l'abandon, la morsure, ses sauveurs, sa condition d'hybride, les Volturi, sa vie à Volterra. Les images disparurent et Renesmée la regarda surprise.

 **« Je sais ce que sait d'être différente. Tu es la première hybride que je rencontre. »** la Volturi se releva et leur sourit. **« Je dois rentrer ou mes chaperons vont s'inquiétés, mais on se reverra bientôt petite Renesmée. J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »** Ajoute-t-elle en caressant la joue de la petite.

A peine eu-t-elle fini de parler qu'elle disparue. Jacob et Nessie se regardèrent et Jacob fit monter sa petite compagne sur son dos. Ils prirent le chemin en direction de la demeure des Cullen, ils devaient les mettre au courant des nouveaux venus.

.

.

Angel rentra dans le chalet en fredonnant une comptine italienne.

 **« J'en connais une qui est contente. »**

 **« Oui ! »** Sourit Angel. **« J'ai rencontré Renesmée. Tu la verrais Heidi, elle est si mignonne. »**

Heidi lui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Étreinte qu'Evangel lui rendit avec plaisir.

 **« Félix à préparer la lettre et leur a porter. La rencontre aura lieux dans deux jours. Aller ma puce direction la salle de bain, dîner et au lit. On a une grande journée qui nous attend demain, aller ouste. »**

 **« Oui chef ! »**

Après un rapide salut militaire, Angel se précipita à l'étage sous les cris d'Heidi faussement indigner du comportement de sa protéger.

.

.

 _ **POV Angel**_

Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté moi ?! Evidemment, il a fallu que Démétri, MON Démétri, tombe en adoration devant ce… ce… ce truc-là. Ce monstre ! Ce démon ! Non, mais vraiment, comment une chose si mignonne peut être si malveillante ?! Je vous le dis-moi, c'est un démon.

 **« AAAAAAAAAH ! »**

Je cris ma rage dans cette chambre qui est mienne, aussitôt la porte est fracassée laissant entrer cinq vampires prêts à en découdre. Mes gardes du corps / chaperons fixe la pièce, me fixe, puis la pièce, pour finalement me regarder étrangement. Leur tête est hilarante, ils devaient s'attendre à une attaque et se retrouve avec une ado en pleine crise. Ah, ah, pour des vampires sanguinaires, sa leur embouche un coin.

 **« Ba quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu quelqu'un évacuer sa frustration ? »** Je ne peux m'empêcher de leurs demander.

 **« Ça te prend souvent ? »** Me demande Démétri légèrement inquiet.

Je vais pour lui répondre et le rassurer quand je vois ce satané démon se frotter à Démétri. Là j'en rage et explose.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire et de toute façon, DE QUEL DROIT VOUS OSEZ ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE SALE CADAVRE AMBULANT ?! »**

J'hurle tellement qu'ils prennent peur et sorte de ma chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire " hourra ". Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver, mais quand je le fais, ce qui est extrêmement rare, il ne vaut mieux pas rester dans les parages. C'est vrai que quand je déverse ma frustration, je le fais dans ma chambre au château, là où j'ai installé un sort d'intimité permanent et donc où personne ne peut m'entendre. J'ai juste oublier ce petit détail ici.

Vu ma réaction, ils ne vont pas revenir à la charge de sitôt, ou au moins, ils vont attendre que je me calme. Bon sinon où j'en étais moi ? Ah, oui, ce monstre ! Et bien en fait, ce monstre est tout simplement un chat, mais attention, pas n'importe quel chat, non, un chat magique. Un qui évidement n'a pas peur des vampires. Ce qui fait du coup que Démétri en est fou et qu'il l'a adopté et évidemment, il a fallu que j'accepte, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir moi que cette adorable boule de poil était un véritable tyran.

Je me laisse tomber sur l'un des poufs qui orne ma chambre et tout en cherchant un moyen de me venger du démon à poil, je m'endors.

 **« Angel chérie, c'est l'heure d'aller chez les Cullen »**

.

.

 **« Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas emmener cette chose avec nous tout de même ? »**

 **« Mais voyons Eve, ce n'est qu'un bébé. »**

 **« Un bébé ?! Un bébé ?! Tu es un vampire sanguinaire. SANGUINAIRE Dém ! Tu n'es pas sensé aimé cette chose. »** Dis-je en pointant la boule de poil du doigt.

 _ **FIN DE POV**_

.

.

La voiture se gara devant une immense maison. La demeure Cullen était magnifique du point de vu d'Evangel. Félix vint lui ouvrir la portière et la jeune Volturi sorti de la voiture. Devant la demeure se tenait toute la famille Cullen au complet, ainsi que la meute de loup. Angel s'approcha et Carlisle en fit de même.

 **« Miss Volturi, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir chez nous. »** Dit-il en baisant la main d'Evangel qui en profita pour copier son don à son insu tout en lui souriant.

 **« L'honneur est partagé Mr. Cullen. Je dois vous avouez avoir été particulièrement curieuse envers votre, mais néanmoins, étrange famille. »**

 **« Je ne peux que comprendre votre curiosité. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Sam Uley, alpha de la meute Quileute et Jacob Black, alpha de la meute Black. »**

Les deux alphas s'approchèrent quelque peu réticents et saluèrent Angel. Evangel s'inclina.

 **« Je me nomme Evangel Athecia Volturi. Child et héritière des trois Rois. Je suis venue à vous aujourd'hui sur ordre de mes pères. Je suis ici pour observer le développement et l'évolution de Renesmée Carlie Cullen, imprégné de Jacob Black, fille d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et d'Isabella Marie Cullen, née Swan. Je suis à même de prendre les décisions qui s'impose, mais aussi d'être le professeur de le jeune Renesmée. »**

 **« Professeur ? »**

A cette exclamation du clan Cullen et des loups, Angel eu un sourit que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malicieux.


	3. Chapter 3 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _Angel chez les Vampires_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossover d'Harry Potter & Twilight._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et celui de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et nomme Jamieson Potter comme « le survivant ». Dès lors, Dorea Potter devient quasiment inexistante aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à son septième anniversaire où un événement la conduit loin de sa famille. Harry/fille. Couple HP/JH/SC_

 _ **Attention**_ _: Pour le bien de mon histoire, l'histoire de Twilight est avancée d'environ 10 ans. Donc Bella est née en 1976, transformé en 1994 et Renesmée est née en 1995 et les Cullen arrivent à Poudlard en 1996. Jasper et Alice ne sont et n'ont jamais été ensemble._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 3. Compagnons ?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **¤ Parole en Russe ¤**_

 _ **° Parole télépathique °**_

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **POV Angel**_

Carlisle s'assit en face de moi, je porte mon regard sur les personnes me faisant face tandis que le Sire Cullen, Carlisle comme il s'est présenter, me présente les membres de sa famille assit en face de moi.

 **« Miss Volturi, je vous présente mon épouse Esmée. »**

Esmée a un petit visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux bouclés couleur caramel. Elle est petite et mince, de jolies courbes. Elle mesure 1,68 m environ. Une femme magnifique de mon point de vu. Il émane d'elle un amour immense pour ses enfants et son époux, une chose que je respecte énormément. La femme prit d'un élan affectif, me prend dans ses bras, je ne dis rien et lui rends son étreinte qui me rappelle ceux de ma mère Sulpicia.

 **« Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de ma petite fille Renesmée et de son compagnon Jacob dans la forêt. »**

La petite Renesmée me sourit, maintenant que je la regarde un peu mieux, est d'une très grande beauté pour une enfant de douze en de physique. Elle est un mélange parfait de ses deux parents, des yeux chocolat de sa mère et les cheveux couleur bronze de son père, avec des cheveux long et bouclés, lui venant de son grand-père maternel Charlie si j'ai bien compris. Ses joues sont roses pâles du fait de la présence de sang dans son corps, et l'exposition au soleil ne la fait pas scintiller comme les vampires mais la fait luire faiblement. Son odeur est un mélange de l'odeur des humains et de celle des vampires, ce qui la rend moyennement appétissante pour les vampires, mais Jacob, son âme-sœur, ne semble pas incommodé par son odeur comme par celle des vampires. Jacob, lui, a une peau bronzée, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Il est grand presque 2 mètres, mince et très musclé. Son loup, comme j'ai pu le voir deux jours plus tôt, est d'un beau pelage brun-roux et des yeux captivants.

 **« Voici son père, mon fils, Edward et sa femme Bella. »**

Edward à un visage parfait et angulaire, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres pleines, dures et douces comme du marbre. Ses cheveux désordonnés, sont brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux sont d'un liquide, topaze doré et encadrés d'épais cils noirs. Des doigts minces et un sourire en coin éblouissant que j'ai pu apercevoir quand il regarde sa femme ou sa fille. Il mesure 1,88 m, et a un corps assez mince mais musclé. Isabella, dit Bella, a de longs cheveux bruns, épais et raides, formant un V au sommet de son vaste front. Elle a le menton étroit en pointe, de grands yeux écartés, des pommettes saillantes, un nez aquilin et des lèvres légèrement trop pulpeuses pour sa mâchoire fine. Ses sourcils sont plus clair que sa chevelure, plutôt droits. Elle est mince, peu musclée.

 **« Mes filles Alice et Rosalie et le mari de Rose, Emmett. »**

Alice est plutôt petite et ressemble à un lutin d'un mètre quarante-huit, avec une démarche gracieuse et des cheveux courts, noirs corbeaux, pointant dans tous les sens. Elle a le don de voir le futur, un don rare que père veut absolument que je m'approprie. Alice à l'air d'une fille joyeuse, ça me plaît, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Rosalie est une femme splendide, une allure de déesse vengeresse de par son physique et son regard froid qui promet mille douleurs. Rosalie est blonde, un visage d'ange et un corps de rêve. Elle a un caractère bien trempé d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Emmett, lui, à l'air d'un gros nounours, il est imposant et il a une carrure d'ours. C'est le plus fort des Cullen. Son pouvoir réside dans la force, un atout non négligeable, surtout lors d'une bataille.

 **« Et mon dernier fils, Jasper. »**

Je pose mon regard sur le dernier Cullen et me fige littéralement. Je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par lui et ne remercie que mon contrôle pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras. Son odeur est envoûtante, un mélange de forêt et thym. Ses yeux dorés qui me fixent sans rompre le contacte sont magnifique. Il est grand, mince avec des cheveux blonds cuivrés. Un sentiment étrange de sécurité m'étreint et un mot tentateur se glisse dans mon esprit. Son regard s'illumine à la compréhension de ce que nous somme l'un pour l'autre. Je frissonne, ma magie se tend et cherche à atteindre l'homme. Alors que je ferme brièvement les yeux afin de calmer ma magie débordante, je me rends compte qu'elle se tend aussi dans une autre direction. J'ouvre les yeux et pose mon regard sur un autre homme et le même schéma se reproduit. L'homme, un loup si je ne me trompe pas, est jeune de 16 ans je dirais, grand et musclé, des cheveux noirs et des yeux chocolat remplis d'innocences. Il me fixe les yeux écarquillés et tombe à genou sous les regards surprit de nos nombreux hôtes et incompréhensible de mon escorte. Compagnons. Pas un, mais deux compagnons ?

 **« C'est une blague ?! » Q** ue je m'écrie soudainement.

 **« Miss Volturi, laissez nous vous expliquer… »** Commence à me dire l'un des Alphas.

 **« Démétri ? »**

 **« Oui, Angel ? »**

 _ **¤ Est-ce possible ? Deux âme-sœur ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? ¤**_ Lui demandais-je quelque peu paniqué. Eh bien oui, tout de même, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un compagnon alors deux ?

 **¤ Je… Je ne sais pas, petit Ange. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais ta magie ne peut pas se tromper et souvient toi ce que Vinan t'as dit ? Certaines créatures peuvent avoir plus d'une âme-sœur, cela ne dépend que de la puissance de la créature. ¤**

 **¤ Plus la créature est puissante Eve et plus elle a de chance d'avoir plus d'un compagnon.** Ajouta Heidi. **Mais pourquoi demande-tu ça ? ¤**

 **« Euh… Caïus vas me tuer. »** A ses mots, le loup et Jasper grogne de concert et se fixe méchamment par la suite. **Le loup vient de s'imprégner de moi et ma magie l'a reconnue, lui et Jasper Cullen, comme mes compagnons. ¤** Finis-je en Russe.

 **« Oh, alors oui, Caïus ne va pas apprécier. »** Déclare Heidi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Je me lève et m'agenouille devant le loup sous les regards méfiants de tous. Je caresse légèrement sa joue et lui sourit quand il relève les yeux vers moi.

 **« Salut, moi c'est Evangel, mais mes amis m'appellent Angel ou Eve, et toi quel est ton nom, mon p'tit loup ? »**

Un sourire éclaire son visage.

 **« Seth. Seth Clearwater. »**

 **« Ravis de te rencontrer Seth. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. »**

Je me relève et l'invite à en faire de même. Je regarde Jasper et me connecte à son esprit.

 _ **° J'espère qu'on va aussi bien s'entendre. °**_

Il semble tout d'abords surprit, puis me sourit.

Je retourne me rasseoir et en profite pour frôler Alice et m'approprié son don. En voilà trois sur sept. Je me rassois sur le fauteuil et décide de venir au fait de ma visite et de m'occuper de mes "compagnons" plus tard.

.

.

Je souris à Nessie qui me montre des moments de sa vie à l'aide de son pouvoir sous les regards protecteurs de sa famille. Je ramasse une feuille d'arbre tomber au sol que j'enferme entre mes mains et me concentre dessus. Dès que j'ouvre les mains, une volée de papillons s'envole et tournes autours de nous. Je tends une main et les papillons se transforment en colombe qui disparaissent à travers le ciel. Renesmée éclate de rire et j'entends certains de nos hôtes s'extasier devant ma démonstration. Je suis à moitié vampire, mais toujours sorcière et Aro a tenu à ce que j'ai une éducation sorcière. Pour cela, il a pris contact avec une famille sorcière d'Italie, qui m'a appris tout ce que j'avais à savoir et même plus. L'Italie au niveau étude de la magie est beaucoup plus évolué que l'Angleterre et j'ai rapidement obtenu un niveau au-dessus des BUSES et ASPIC de l'Angleterre. Je suis diplômé et sorcière majeure en Italie et une sorcière qui n'a pratiquement pas besoin de baguette.

Je fais un clin d'œil à la petite et lui fait signe d'observé son compagnon qui se repose un peu plus loin avec Seth et Leah. Elle les regarde et sourit en comprenant ce que je m'apprête à faire. D'un petit mouvement de poignet, le pelage de Jacob prend une couleur mauve, celle de Leah en bleu et Seth finit pourpre. Les vampires éclatent de rire et Renesmée m'attrape par la main pour aller nous cacher dans la maison. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour entendre la colère des loups face à la découverte de leurs nouveaux pelages. Nous nous sommes réfugier dans l'une des chambres et j'ai masqué nos odeurs et nos bruits. Nous rigolons toutes les deux cacher derrière le lit de Bella et Edward. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ici, j'apprends à connaître les Cullen et mes compagnons. Je suis très proche de Renesmée, nous nous entendons bien et faisons de nombreuses blagues toutes les deux, au grand damne de tout le monde et particulièrement d'Emmett, Démétri et surtout Félix. Renesmée me fait signe de me taire, en vain, car deux minutes plus tard, deux immenses loups entre dans la chambre et nous pourchasse gentiment.

Jacob poursuit Renesmée dans la maison tandis que Seth se retransforme et m'emprisonne dans ses bras, mon dos plaqué contre sa poitrine. Il plonge dans mon coup et inspire mon odeur. Je me retourne et lui fait face. J'enroule mes bras autours de son cou et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Deux autres bras viennent se glisser autours de ma taille et des lèvres se déposer dans mon cou. A ma plus grande surprise, mes compagnons ne se battent pas pour attirer mon attention, au contraire, ils me partagent calmement et ne se fâche pas d'être tous deux avec moi en même temps. Je me cale contre le torse de mon vampire et tourne la tête pour lui offrir un baiser. Petit à petit, mes deux compagnons se font une place dans mon cœur et parfois, j'ai peur que l'avenir ne m'arrache se nouveau bonheur. Car bientôt, très bientôt, je devrais faire un choix.


	4. Chapter 4 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _Angel chez les Vampires_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossover d'Harry Potter & Twilight._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et celui de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, mais Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et nomme Jamieson Potter comme « le survivant ». Dès lors, Dorea Potter devient quasiment inexistante aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à son septième anniversaire où un événement la conduit loin de sa famille. Harry/fille. Couple HP/JH/SC_

 _ **Attention**_ _: Pour le bien de mon histoire, l'histoire de Twilight est avancée d'environ 10 ans. Donc Bella est née en 1976, transformé en 1994 et Renesmée est née en 1995 et les Cullen arrivent à Poudlard en 1996. Jasper et Alice ne sont et n'ont jamais été ensemble._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 4. Une enfant oubliée_

 _._

 _._

 _ **« Parole en Russe »**_

 _ **° Parole télépathique °**_

 _ **§ Fourchelangue §**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **POV Angel**_

Quinze ans. Il leurs a fallu quinze ans pour se rendre compte de leur erreur et huit pour me retrouver. La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je ne suis plus une Potter, je suis une Volturi désormais. Là, juste devant la maison Cullen, se tient les sorciers qui m'ont abandonné, détruit et oublié. Je reconnais les Potter, oncle Sirius, mon parrain Remus (le seul qui prenait soin de moi et qui m'ait vraiment manqué), il y a aussi des membres de l'ordre que je ne connais pas, ou peu, et surtout, il y a ce vieux fou de manipulateur de Dumbledore qui me regarde avec son sourire et se pétillement dans ses yeux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je peux sentir la tension des loups et vampires, qui eux même ont dû sentir ma propre tension, car j'ai beau savoir qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être méfiante. Seth et Jasper posent chacun une main sur mes épaules et Jas' m'envoie en vague de calme. Je sers sa main pour l'en remercier silencieusement. Dumbledore s'avance et n'est arrêter que par les grognements des loups qui se place d'instinct devant nous.

 **« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez pardonner notre interruption, nous sommes venues chercher Dorea Potter. Ses parents la recherche depuis longtemps, ils étaient terriblement inquiets. »**

J'entends, Démétri éclaté de rire et Heidi en faire de même. Les sorciers froncent les sourcils, mais ne disent rien. Démétri s'approche et me jette un regard, j'acquiesce à sa demande silencieuse, il sait quoi faire.

 **« Vous autres sorciers, n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Il n'y a pas de Dorea Potter. »** Déclare froidement Démétri.

 **« Remettez-nous la petite, vampires et nous partiront. »**

 **« Vous êtes sourd ? »** S'énerva Heidi. **« Il n'y a aucune Dorea ici. Maintenant aller vous en. »**

Lily Potter s'avance à son tour et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **« Ça suffit ! Dorea ma chérie, on est venue te chercher… »**

 **« Dorea est morte. »** La coupa Félix. **« Elle est morte à l'âge de sept quand ses soi-disant parents l'on abandonner à une mort certaine entre les mains de vampires assoiffés. »**

La plupart des sorciers qui les accompagnent sont épouvantés par ses paroles. Je vois Remus blêmir et jeter des regards remplis de haine et de rage envers ses anciens amis. Je sais que pendant toute ses années, Remus a été le seul à véritablement me chercher, le seul à qui je manqué vraiment. Seulement, il été trop surveillé pour que l'on puisse l'approcher sans danger.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? James ? Lily ? Vous avez abandonné votre propre fille aux mains de vampires ? Mais quel genre de parents êtes-vous ? »** Hurle le loup-garou à ses anciens meilleurs amis.

 **« Tait toi stupide créature. Tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois élever mes enfants. »** Lui répond James Potter.

Ses paroles remplis de haine venant du Lord Potter, vient de choquer beaucoup de monde. Je m'approche des sorciers tout en restant bien loin de leur porté et m'adresse à Remus.

 **« Remus Lupin. Rejoignez-moi. Ici, vous serez à votre place. Vous ne serez pas rejetez comme le font les sorciers. »**

Je lui tends la main. Je le vois peser le pour et le contre, jeter un dernier regard et finalement me rejoindre. Je le serre dans mes bras, savourant ce moment de l'avoir enfin retrouvé et le confie à Seth qui l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Les sorciers, trop abasourdis, ne réagissent pas.

 **« Je m'appelle Evangel Volturi. Je suis la Child et héritière des trois Rois Volturi. Vous attaquez à moi, c'est déclarer la guerre à tous les vampires du monde et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes nombreux. Partez, avant que je ne m'énerve. »** Déclarais-je calmement, un sourire froid plaqué aux lèvres.

Je me détourne et rejoins Jasper qui me prend dans ses bras pour me calmer.

 **« Dorea ! Je suis ton père et je t'ordonne de nous suivre. »** Cri Potter père.

J'éclate de rire. Un rire froid et annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Je tourne la tête vers les Potter, tout en restant dans les bras de mon compagnon.

 **« Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. Il était une fois une famille heureuse, le papa, la maman et leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Pourchasser par un mauvais sorcier, ils ont dû se cacher, mais trahit par l'un de leur ami, le méchant sorcier les a attaqués. Il a lancer le sort de mort sur les enfants. La petite fille réagit aussitôt et plaça un puissant bouclier sur elle et son frère, les protégeant ainsi. Le bouclier renvoya le sort qui détruisit le mauvais sorcier, mais épuisa le noyau magique de la petite. Les parents des enfants arrivèrent rapidement suivit par un vieux sorcier. Ce vieux sorcier qui se croyait le plus puissant et le plus intelligent, déclara le garçon comme l'élu de la prophétie. Dès lors, la vie de la petite devint un enfer. Ses parents et son entourage la délaissèrent, elle n'existait plus, elle n'était plus personne. Et puis le jour de son anniversaire, jour que sa famille avait encore une fois oublié au profit de son jumeau, ils emmenèrent les jumeaux en forêt. Dans la journée, ils se firent attaquer par trois vampires. Les parents transplanèrent, emportant leur fils avec eux, mais ô malheur, ils avaient oublié leur fille et ne s'en étaient aperçus que deux jours plus tard. La petite fille quant à elle, avait été mordu et presque vidé de son sang par l'un des vampires. Elle ne devait sa survit qu'à sa magie qui l'avait protégé. Par la suite, elle fut trouvée par trois personnes qui la sauvèrent. Grâce à eux, elle avait enfin le droit à une vraie vie, mais elle apprit tout de même, que non seulement ses parents n'étaient venus qu'au bout de deux jours, mais quand plus, elle n'avait même pas eu le droit à un enterrement digne de son nom. Non, juste une pierre tombale dans un cimetière anonyme. Elle n'avait même pas le droit d'être enterrer dans le cimetière familial auprès de ses ancêtres, juste entourer d'inconnus. Mais je crois que le pire, a été de me rendre compte que ma mort ne vous atteignez même pas. Je n'étais rien à vos yeux et je ne suis pas plus aujourd'hui. »**

Je me redresse et les toisent un à un. Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire a eu l'effet escompter. Ils sont pour la plupart, devenus encore plus blanc que nous autres vampires.

 **« Vous vous êtes rendu compte que votre précieux fils n'était pas l'élu. Vous avez compris que je n'étais pas morte, alors vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez pouvoir me ramener et me contrôler ? Malheureusement pour vous, les seules personnes capables de me contrôler… »** Je leur souris et en profite pour leur laisser voir mes canines et les voir blêmir encore plus. **« … se sont mes parents et heureusement pour moi, vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Maintenant partez, ou je lâche les stupides créatures sur vous. Vous avez trente secondes. Démétri, décompte. »**

Dém affiche un sourire cruel et commence le décompte sous les regards horrifier de tous, sorciers, vampires et loups y comprit. Les sorciers disparaissant un à un, ne laissant que les Potter et Dumbledore qui me jettent des regards furieux avant de disparaître à leurs tours. Seul les Volturi et la garde personnelle connaît mon histoire et à moindre mesure Renesmée à qui j'ai montré une partie de mon ancienne vie et maintenant, l'heure est venue de raconter mon passé, car je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans rien dire. J'en ai trop dit et pas assez. Jasper me prend dans ses bras et je sens Seth nous rejoindre. Cacher dans leurs bras, je laisse les larmes couler silencieusement.

 **« Réa. »** Un simple murmure, mais je l'entends et le reconnais.

Je me détache de mes compagnons et cour dans les bras de mon parrain. Tout en me serrant contre lui, je laisse les larmes prendre le dessus sur moi et me souvient brièvement que la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, j'avais sept ans et je venais de perdre la vie.


End file.
